


and the flesh searches for more than flesh

by humanveil



Category: X-Men (Alternate Timeline Movies)
Genre: Age Difference, Alternate Universe - Different First Meeting, Alternate Universe - Modern: Still Have Powers, Car Sex, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Implied/Referenced Underage Drinking, M/M, Mildly Dubious Consent, Protective Erik, Wake-Up Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-19
Updated: 2014-10-19
Packaged: 2018-02-21 18:58:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,670
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2478965
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/humanveil/pseuds/humanveil
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Charles is barely legal, and, despite his better judgement, continually uses his telepathy to get himself into the club near his house in a bid to get away from his abusive step-family. He lets himself get picked up by older, slightly creepy men if it means he gets somewhere to stay that isn’t the mansion in Westchester. </p><p>He didn’t expect to actually meet a decent guy one night, someone he could truly see himself having a relationship with. He doesn’t quite realise that’s what he’s been looking for the entire time – someone to make him feel a little less alone.</p>
            </blockquote>





	and the flesh searches for more than flesh

“You need to get laid, Lehnsherr” Azazel told Erik as they piled out of the car.

Erik rolled his eyes, “Remind me why I had to drive when you're able to teleport.”

“It disturbs Emma's sensitive stomach,” Janos said.

“For that, sugar, you're buying me my first drink,” Emma replied coolly, stepping in front of them and walking towards the club.

\---

Charles downed his drink and let the guy next to him sling an arm over his shoulder.

If he was completely honest with himself, something he tried not to do most of the time, he didn't actually like doing this. Going out and letting some old, usually slightly creepy, man take you home on a regular basis wasn't something Charles had thought he'd end up doing.

“So, prettyboy,” the man slurred into his ear. “What's ya name?”

“Charles,” he replied curtly.

There was something about this particular guy that Charles felt uneasy about. He'd only looked deep enough into the guys mind to know he had no homicidal plans for the night, but didn't get much more information. He looked decent enough, though, and the friend he had with him looked nice.

They were sitting at the bar anyway, and it wasn't as if Logan would let something bad happen to him.

“Charlie, huh,” the man said, and Charles clenched his teeth. No, not _Charlie_. “My name's William.”

The man started to ramble on, Charles zoned out. He didn't do this to hear stranger's stories of woe, he did it so he could find somewhere to stay and escape his own fuckhole of a house.

He was pulled out of his trance when he felt the man and his friend get up, moving so they could stand threateningly at someone at the bar.

“Well, well, well,” William drawled. “Looks like we've got a _freak_ to play with.”

Charles' blood rand cold and he looked at the man they were threading. The guy had his wallet open, mutant identification card on display. He was looking towards them, eyes narrowed and jaw set. He was attractive, ridiculously so, but Charles thought that wasn't the most important fact, not when anger was radiating off him at an alarming rate.

“What,” the man's voice was hard and accented, Charles rather liked it. “Did you call me?”

A voice behind him spoke, “You heard us, freak.”

“What are you doing hanging around here with us _normal people_ ,” William sneered. “There are places for weirdos like you.”

Charles could feel the violent intent radiating off of all three of the men and stood. He saw the metal necklace start to tighten around William's throat and moved so he was standing in front of the other mutant.

“What are you doing, prettyboy?”

 _I thought that, considering you don't want to be at a bar with a mutant_ , he projected, making sure all three of them heard clearly. _You wouldn't want to fuck one_.

Charles smiled sweetly and turned around, pushing the guy behind him in the opposite direction of the bar. The other mutant practically stomped away, and Charles had a hard time catching up to him. He could still feel the anger searing through the other man.

“Hey!” Charles called when they were away from the bar, hand latching onto the guy’s elbow.

The man turned around to glare at him, “What?”

Someone shoved past Charles and he was forced to stand closer to the man so he didn't get hurt. “I, um,” he stopped, the music was too loud, and he didn't even know what he wanted to say.

“What?” the man snapped again, louder this time.

Charles sighed, _Are you okay?_

The man's eyes narrowed, _Get out of my head_ , he projected clearly. Charles thought he must have had practice with another telepath before.

Charles groaned and stood on his toes so he could speak into the man's ear. “I'm sorry, I'll stay out if you want me to. Or I'll try to,” he said. “Are you okay?”

The man glared at him, “Of course I am.”

“Really? Because you're radiating anger at an frightening rate.”

“I thought I told yo--”

“I can't help but feel it when it's this strong,” Charles said, mouth still hovering over the man's ear.

Charles heard the man sigh, “What are you even doing here? You hardly look old enough to be out of primary school.”

Charles smiled, “I'm old enough.” He didn't need to feel the burst of doubt to know the man didn't believe him.

“There's no why you're twenty one.”

“Well, no,” Charles replied, sheepishly. “But old enough for what most people want from me.”

“How'd you get in?”

“If people are going to regard telepaths so badly, we may as well do things to earn the reputation.”

Charles was delighted to feel the man's arm snake around his waist, and feel his anger decrease a little. That had apparently been the right thing to say.

\---

Erik could honestly say he wasn't into the whole jailbait thing, but there was something different about the boy standing in front of him.

Part of Erik wanted to bed the kid over the next available surface and fuck him until he forgot his own name, and the other part felt increasingly guilty for wanting to do such a thing to someone who barley looked fifteen.

He really wished he'd had a drink or two, solely because it meant the latter part would shut up.

“How old are you?” he asked, hoping the kid would reply honestly.

“Is it really that important?”

 _Tell me_ , he projected, _And I'll let you talk inside my head_.

The boy sighed, the puff of hair tickling the skin of Erik's jaw. _My eighteenth birthday is in two months_.

Erik nearly groaned, _seventeen_ , the kid was only _seventeen_. “You're looking to get people in trouble, aren't you?”

 _No_ , the eloquently accented voice called inside his head. _I'm looking to keep myself away from it_.

Erik didn't reply. He didn't move his arm, either.

The boy eased back onto his feet, no longer needing to lean up to talk to Erik. They were pushed again, and the kid decided to wrap his arms around Erik's neck, his face resting on Erik's chest.

 _I'm over the age of consent_ , the boy projected. _Nobody gets into trouble if they take me to bed_.

 _Hinting at something?_ Erik asked, hands moving to hold the boy's hips. He felt guilty for doing this, he really did, but the kid’s _lips--_

 _Possibly_.

“I don't even know your name,” Erik spoke.

 _Charles_ , was the instant reply. _My name is Charles_.

“Just Charles?” he murmured, mouth against the boy's ear.

They were moving to the beat of the too-loud music, not nearly as filthily at those around them, but they were. Erik pulled the boy's body – Charles' body – so they were completely pressed up against each other.

_Unless you find last names incredibly important, than yes, just Charles. And you are?_

Erik could help the chuckle, _Okay, just Charles, my name's Erik_ , he tilted the boy's head upwards and leant down, pressing his lips roughly against Charles'. _And it's lovely to meet you_.

\---

How Erik ended up balls-deep in a seventeen year old telepath in the backseat of his car, he didn't exactly know.

What he did know, was that said seventeen year old telepath was drunk beyond belief, and the best fuck he'd had in _months_.

“Thank you,” the boy slurred. “You're not bad yourself.”

Erik looked at his face in surprise. “Stay out of my head,” he snapped.

The boy – Charles, Erik reminded himself – pouted. “But it's so much more fun,” he said. “I get to know all the dirty thoughts you have about me.”

“Stay out of my head,” he repeated. There were things the kid didn't need to know in there.

Charles continued to pout, “I can try, but I'm not in the best control of it while I'm drunk.”

Erik sighed and did up his pants, looking around for his shirt. “Where do you live? I may as well drive you home.”

The colour in Charles' face drained, and he sat up quickly, shaking his head. “No, no, no,” he said frantically. “No, it's fine. I can't- I don't want- he'll be pissed- I'll just find someone else to tak--”

“Whoa,” Erik cut in. “Calm down, you're not finding anyone else to take you anywhere. Most of the men at this place are creeps, and you're both pretty, and young.”

The kid blushed at the compliment. “You're not a creep,” he paused, “Are you?”

Erik rolled his eyes, “No.”

Charles shrugged, “I'll sort through the creeps, then,” he said. “Telepath, remember?”

Erik looked down at the Charles; it couldn't hurt to take him back to his apartment, just for the night. The boy couldn't do much harm, and this way there might be time for a round two. Sighing again, he said, “Put your clothes back on and get in the front seat. If you can't to home, I'm not letting you get picked up by some pervert.”

Charles smiled sweetly at him, and no, Erik did _not_ think it was absolutely adorable.

\---

“Are you okay to drive?” Charles asked him, entire body turned to the side so he was looking at Erik, his head resting against the seat, and his hair falling into his eyes.

“Of course I am,” Erik replied, sending a message to Azazel and turning out of the street. “I didn't drink tonight. Those idiots started talking before I could order.”

“Oh.”

“You're going to be hungover in the morning.”

“Maybe,” the telepath replied. “I stop it from being too bad.”

“Telepaths can get rid of hangovers?”

Charles shrugged, “We all have different strengths and abilities, but I can usually almost get rid of them completely.”

“Emma never mentioned that,” Erik mumbled to himself. “Can you make yourself sober?”

“Why would I want to do that? It's so much more fun when you can't remember anything.”

Erik looked at him oddly, “You've got a lot of issues, don't you?”

Charles smiled sadly, “Darling, you don't even _want_ to know.”

\---

Erik started slightly when he caught the thought _you're not like the other ones_ projected at him.

“Who are the other ones?”

Charles' eyes widened, “I'm sorry, I didn't mean--”

“Answer me.”

Charles looked away from Erik. “Men. You're nicer, I guess I feel more relaxed with you.”

“Who do you usually go home with?”

Charles shrugged again, “I don't usually bother with names. I just make sure they don't have any intention of hurting me.”

“You enter their minds without their permission? Isn't that illegal?”

“It's a precaution to ensure I don't get killed, Erik,” Charles said, sounding as if he'd had the same conversation before. “I think it's rather justified.”

“You could just _not_ go out. You look like you've just hit your teens.”

Charles ignored him, “I don't do it normally,” he said. “I only look at people's minds when I think it's necessary, and that's only when I think I'm on danger. That is, of course, excluding the times I lose control, and when people's thoughts are particularly loud.”

“You shouldn't have to limit yourself.”

“Says the one snapping at me to stay out of his head,” Charles replied. “You’ve got a lot of confusing views, Erik.”

“Because we’ve just met, and you're drunk. You probably can't control it. There's stuff I don't want you to know.”

The boy smiled, “There are laws I have to abide by, anyway. Reading your mind without permission isn’t worth getting caught and facing _those_ punishments.”

Erik gripped the steering wheel tighter, biting his tongue to stop the rant already half formed.

\---

Erik struggled to get Charles out of his car, grabbing the boy around his waist and hauling him up. Grumbling, he waved his hand and the door of his car banged shut.

“That's really groovy,” Charles mumbled, leaning heavily on Erik as the older man dragged them off towards his apartment.

“What?”

“Your mutation,” Charles clarified. “Very groovy.”

Erik shook his head in disbelief, he and his mutation had been called many things over the years, _groovy_ had never been one of them. “If you say so,” he said and pushed the button for the elevator. There was no way Charles would make it up the stairs without breaking something.

“It's also,” Charles hiccupped, stopping for a second to swallow. “Really sexy.”

Erik chuckled and pushed him inside the elevator, “You should see what I can do with the kitchenware. It will _blow your mind_.”

Charles beamed up at him, “Will you show me?”

Erik didn't think he could say no to that smile.

\---

Erik took Charles to the kitchen and instructed him to sit down on one of the stools, turning away to quickly fill up a glass of water.

“Here,” he said, sliding it across the bench. “Drink this, and try to sober up. I don't particularly want to get caught with a drunken minor in my apartment.”

Charles rolled his eyes but did as he was told, “So what can you do? Telekinetic doesn't seem quite right.”

“Magnetism,” Erik replied. “I have the ability to manipulate electromagnetic fields and magnetic forces.”

Erik could see Charles' eyes light up, “Does that mean you could fly if you had some sort of metal on you?”

Erik nodded, smiling at Charles' enthusiasm. He had no idea why he was telling him anything, but the boy looked so earnest and genuine, and Erik didn't get a chance to talk to someone about mutations without some type of biased very often.

“Could you take someone with you?” Charles asked, his voice sounding sleepy.

“I'm not taking you flying, Charles.”

The boy pouted and rubbed at his eyes, “Why not?”

“I'm not even doing to dignify that with an answer,” Erik paused. “Do you want coffee? Food?”

Charles shook his head, yawning he said, “I'm fine, thank you.”

“Okay,” Erik said, suddenly feeling awkward. He hadn't really brought someone home in a long time, and even then they hadn't stayed the night. “Ah, what do you want to...”

“You're cute when you're awkward.”

Erik glared.

“And sexy when you’re angry,” Charles grinned. “We do whatever you want to,” he said. “It's your apartment, after all.”

“I like my partners to consent.”

“With you, darling, I think I'd consent to anything.”

“How about just sleeping?” Erik asked. “Because you look like you're about to fall off your chair.”

“You don't want...”

“I'm not a big enough asshole to force you to do anything when it's obvious you need sleep.”

Charles yawned again, “I'm sorry,” he apologised. “Car rides, however short, make me sleepy.”

“Make it up to me in the morning.”

\---

“I can sleep on a couch if you feel uncomfortable,” Charles said. “I don't want to impose, or anything.”

“It's too cold in the living room, I'm not being held responsible for you being sick.”

“I'm not going to get _sick_.”

Erik sighed, “Like I said, it's cold. I'd prefer to have your body heat.”

“Okay,” Charles smiled as he was nudged into Erik’s bedroom. “Do you mind if I sleep in something else? It's just that I have to wear these clothes tomorrow, and I don't want them to be too rumpled. I like it when there's dignity in my walk of shame.”

Erik chuckled and took off the shirt he was wearing and extended his arm to Charles, “I'm afraid it's washing day, so this will have to do.”

Charles beamed at him again, as if it was the first time someone had given him something to sleep in. Erik realised that it probably was, and was surprised that the rush of anger towards anyone Charles had ever gone home with. The kid was ready to do _anything_ so long as it meant he got somewhere to stay.

He undid his trousers and looked back up at Charles, surprised to see him standing in his shirt, other clothes already discarded neatly on a chair, and smiling sadly.

“Couldn't help by overhear,” the boy said. “And it's wonderful you care, because most people don't, but I promise I don't get myself in too much danger.”

Erik didn't mention anything about the telepathy, instead he just stepped out of his pants, leaving them on the ground, and sat on his bed. “Come on,” he said quietly, pulling the sheets back. “Before you pass out.”

Charles got on, crawling over him to get to the other side and laughing softly. He manoeuvred his body so he was lying done next to Erik. “Thank you for this, really.”

Getting comfortable, Erik flicked the lights off with his powers and pulled Charles down and close to him, basking in the body heat. “Just don't tell anyone,” he said. “I've got a reputation to uphold.”

\---

Erik couldn't remember the last time he had _really_ enjoyed cuddling.

It wasn't in his nature; he wasn't an overly affectionate person. He hadn't been the type of kid that snuggled with his family members, or expressed his fondness very often. And while he had regrets about that after their death, he had stayed the same; perhaps becoming even more distant.

That's why, when he had the small body of Charles against his, he couldn't figure out why he was enjoying it so much.

In his sleep, Charles had turned and latched onto him, as if scared Erik would disappear. The boy’s face was hidden against his neck; small puffs of damp, warm are coming out from the parted lips and tickling Erik softly. Charles' arms were together in front of his chest, separating his chest from Erik's, and Erik's arms had somehow found their way around the boy's waist.

Charles shifted closer towards him, one leg fitting between Erik's as he mumbled something incoherent.

Erik sighed, as nice as the feeling was to have another body pressed against his, his body was unusually tired. He shut his eyes and tried to sleep.

\---

Erik's woke with a gasp and the feel of a warm, wet mouth around his cock.

He groaned when he saw Charles' head between his legs, moving up and down as wet sucking noises filled the room. “Holy, _fuck_ , Charles.”

 _Good morning to you, too, darling_ , he heard the voice in his head say.

One of Charles' hands wrapped around the base of his cock where his mouth wouldn’t reach, sliding up and down in the same rhythm as the boy's mouth. Erik let one of his hands tangle in Charles' hair, guiding the boy's head up and down as he tried to stop himself from moaning too loudly.

“I can't believe you-- _fuck_ \--”

 _Shut up and enjoy it_ , the British accent fills his head. _You said 'repay me in the morning', so I'm repaying you in the morning_.

Erik half laughed, half moaned, _Took it rather literally, didn't you?_

Charles didn't reply, just increased the speed of his mouth when Erik started to buck up into him. Erik noticed that the boy seemed to be enjoying it.

“How long have you been doing this?”

 _About ten minutes_ , Charles projected, sending a burst of arousal, too. _You won't last much longer. I was hoping to wake you up with the actual orgasm_.

 _I gathered that_ , Erik replied, biting his lip to stop from moaning too loudly. _You're good at this_.

 _I enjoy it_ , the boy replied. _And you're an amazing recipient_.

Erik looked down at Charles, breath catching in his throat when he noticed the big, bright blue eyes staring at him, and the ridiculously red lips warped around his prick. He moaned again, thrusting upwards into Charles' hot mouth. He could feel the familiar beginning of his orgasm stir in his stomach, and wished it could last a bit longer.

 _Just do it_ , Charles said in his head. _I promise you can fuck me every which way you want to later._

Erik groaned, hand tightening in Charles' hair as he processed _that_ thought. Pleasure washed over his body, and soon Charles pulled his head up, some of Erik's come dripping out of his mouth and down his chin. A quiet moan left Erik's mouth at the sight, and he pulled the boy so he was next to him again.

“You have no idea what you look like, do you?”

Charles smiled sweetly at him, and wiped his chin with the back of his hand. He licked off the remaining come, eyes never leaving Erik's. _I think I have a rather good idea_.

 _Beautiful, you are_ , Erik grinned and kissed the boy, crudely. _And now I'd rather like to make you scream_.

\---

They were sitting on Erik's lounge; Charles still dressed snugly in the clothes Erik had given him to wear after they’d fucked on the floor of Erik’s bedroom. Charles had his head resting on Erik's shoulder, and the older man was raking one of his hands through the boy's hair.

“Thank you for this,” Charles murmured. “I've had a wonderful time.”

Erik smiled, “The pleasure was mine.”

Charles snuggled into the older man's side. It wasn't often he was able to do this, and it felt good. He’d always been a rather affectionate person. He tried to ignore the nagging voice in his head saying he'd like to do it again soon, and again later, and again after that.

“I should take you home,” Erik thought aloud. “It'll be dark soon.”

Charles nodded reluctantly, “Unfortunately.”

Erik kissed his forehead, and stayed quiet for a long moment. “We could do this again,” he murmured, very quietly, as if he was afraid for Charles to actually hear him. “Next weekend, instead of you going to a club, I'll take you out for dinner.”

Charles looked up at him and grinned, the smile lighting up his entire face. “Really?”

Erik hummed, “If you want to.”

Charles nodded enthusiastically, and kissed the older man. _Yes, yes, yes. A million times yes_.

Erik smiled against his lips, _Maybe I'll even take you flying_.


End file.
